An interactive voice response (IVR) system may include a computer capable of interacting with a user device via a telephone call. During the telephone call, the user of the user device may request a particular service that is available via a website, a mobile application, or another type of web service; however, the IVR system may not have a solution for enabling the user device to securely access the web service.